Crippled
by Panda13216
Summary: Castiel has issues with being able to see Lucifer. This takes place at the end of Season seven and beginning of Season eight. Non-Slash!


Crippled

Panda13216

Meg walked into the room and put Castiel's new water glass on the table. It's not like he needed it, nor had he moved since she first came in that morning to find the glass broken on the ground. Each time she left Cas alone the glass would just find itself broken with Cas not moving an inch.

She sighed and stepped to the angel, who was basically staring into space. The truth is, Cas was staring at Lucifer, to only he could see. He was listening to him taunt Cas continuing to bring up Dean and Sam.

"Ugh!" Lucifer brought his head up to the ceiling. "You're no fun! At least Sam would talk to me sometimes!" Lucifer whined.

Cas dropped his gaze from the devil in exchange to look at Meg.

"You have to eat sometime! At least drink something!" Meg told Cas, he was ignoring her, she could tell.

"She's right. Little Cas needs to drink and eat something, even though you are half angel." Lucifer said, he was still trying to get Cas to talk, he hadn't opened up as fast as Sam had.

Meg was getting annoyed. "Just don't break your glass this time! They scold me enough already around here." Meg walked out of the room leaving Cas to stare at what she thought was the blank wall.

"Oh my gosh! Just do something except stare at me! Those blue eyes can be scary you know!" The devil growled. He couldn't stand that Cas wouldn't do anything but stare at him with those icy blue eyes.

Cas turned away and looked at the other wall. He wanted to scream at Lucifer to get away, but that would only make him stronger.

"You know I should just break that glass again to annoy your caretaker." Lucifer taunted, just to see if he could get anything out of Cas. Once again nothing.

"You know, everyone really enjoyed watching Dean being tortured in Hell." Lucifer thought this would get something out of Cas.

Cas shot Lucifer a dirty look and turned to look at the corner of the wall.

"My goodness! That's' the first shot of real emotion you've given me." He grinned. He knew it wasn't long until Cas snapped.

"You want me to bring Dean here…?" Lucifer asked coldly. Cas knew what this meant. It meant seeing Dean as he was in Hell. Broken. He didn't want that memory back.

"N…." Cas started. Luckily he wasn't in any condition to talk at all.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Lucifer still had that stupid expression saying he knew that Cas said something. He just wanted him to do it again.

Meg walked into the room holding her cell-phone in her hands. She gave Cas a strange look when he still hadn't moved from the bed and this time the glass wasn't broken.

"Hey. I called your friends. The younger one said no, but the older one's driving the car. They'll be here soon." Meg smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh! I was right. They were going to come to help you get away from me. It won't work. I'm burned in your mind, you can't get me out, you'll always remember me." Lucifer's teasing tone had stopped and turned into a dead serious voice.

Cas turned around and seemed to see Dean there. He smiled. Oh gosh it was relieving that Dean had come so quickly. Wait. He turned and no longer saw Lucifer but Dean. He turned and noticed Dean wasn't in front of the door any longer but in front of Cas.

Dean than collapsed onto the ground and looked as he had just been in Hell five seconds ago. Cas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He soon stared wide eyed and then his eyes burned with tears.

"Cas!" Dean called out. He was so bloody it was very hard to see what Dean actually looked like. Cas threw back his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Help!" Dean had tears welling in his eyes now. He had bared more pain than any human should have to live through.

Tears spilled out of Castiel's eyes. What was he supposed to do? He pulled down his head and pushed his hands over his eyes. He felt firm hands grip over his own and pull him up. Meg.

"My gosh! Stop crying!" she screamed over the angel's wails. He couldn't stop though. Dean was still on the floor bleeding half to death.

"It's okay just stop it!" Meg pushed her nails into the cloth on his coat and pulled him up. "Stop!"

Cas stopped crying as hard when the Dean was gone and Lucifer stood in his place. He looked up and when he noticed the devil anger lashed into his soul.

Cas looked at Meg and said nothing more to anyone.

"Enjoy my show?" Lucifer called, he had finally gotten something out of Cas besides a stare. Of course, it wasn't the words he was looking for but he did get something.

Dean and Sam burst into the room about ten seconds after that was said. As soon as Cas saw Dean, alive and well he began to cry again.

"My-! Really? I just got him to stop!" Meg let her words come out angrily.

"Sorry." Sam replied. He really didn't like watching the angel cry more than anyone else did.

Nobody said anything but comfort the angel with their presence. He seemed to need some more company. Although he hadn't said anything he appreciated their visit, even though he had the devil breathing down his neck the whole time.

"You know…" Lucifer pointed at Sam. "That one was with me for a while. He wasn't as nice as Dean though, couldn't torture him as much." Lucifer let out a strong dramatic sigh.

As soon as everyone had left, including Meg, Cas turned and continued his gaze at Lucifer.

"You know" Lucifer snapped and the Dean Cas knew from Hell appeared next to him. "We can do that again. I liked it."

A tear spilled out of Castiel's eye. He didn't want to go through that again. It was one of the worst experiences he's had in his lifetime.

**A.N. Hey! So this story sets in a place around the end of season seven and the beginning of season eight. I really thought they should've put more Castiel scenes in it! Sorry for the gore, I don't like describing it, you can picture. Sorry if I made you sad, I hope I did! I'm just mean like that.  
**

**-Panda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


End file.
